The RowdyRuff GIRLS?
by Gadget101
Summary: What happens when HIM and his sister HER devise a plan and it involves the Rowdies to turn into the opposite Gender?
1. RowdyRuff GIRLS?

_**Chapter 1**_

_**RowdyRuff Girls?**_

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock... _

The sound of the clock was the only thing making noise in the silent room. Four boys were in the room. Two were sitting in the chair, on laying in a bed and another on the ground sleeping.

One sighed, out of boredom. Soon, soft snoring came from the one on the floor. One was trying to amuse his self by watching the beautiful world out the window. The other was mentally laughing to his self as he text someone on the phone.

"I'm so bored!" the boy with the red auburn hair yelled in a medium tone voice. His blood-red eyes, closing as he rubbed them.

"What do you suppose we do?" The blonde boy, sitting next to him, asked. His Dark ocean blue orbs, still looking out the window. The red-head just shrugged.

"Zzz" Was all you heard from the one on the floor. His ebony black hair in a spiky position, and his eyes closed hiding his forest green colored orbs.

The one laying on the bed, not paying attention to anything, had his royal purple eyes glued to the screen of his phone as he text away. On the outside he had, the world's best poker on. Not, even a smirk on his face, as on the inside he was laughing his ass off. Just didn't want the others to find out, who he was texting. He scratched his messy chestnut-brown, he exhaled deeply. Still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Zzz..." One last soft snore came from the blacked ebony spiky haired 16-year-old before the room started to fill with foggy red smoke, making the color of the room change too. The spiky haired boy began to wake up and coughing. The others began coughing as well. Soon, a red lobster cross dressing creature appeared through the red smoke. He laughed viciously as his voices change pitches.

"Hello Boys!" He said in a high-pitched voice. The boys looked up and the bloody red-eyed one managed to say...

"HIM, Why are you here?" ...through his coughs. The red Cross dressing Lobster named Him, laughed even more.

"Why can't I just come see my little boys..." He said in his high-pitched voice again.

"Cut the bull, why are you here?" The greened clad said as the smoke began to clear.

"Fine! I'm here because, I found a way for you to kill...The PowerPuff Girls!" He Yelled, the last part in a deep demonic voice. The boys just sat there, with bored expressions. It's not the first time HIM came to them a plan like this.

"Wow, I wonder what it is now..." The blue-eyed one said sarcastically.

"The thing you boys have to do is find their weakness."

"And how are we suppose to do that?" The purple eyed one said in a bored tone of voice. A smile came across _HIM's _face.

"I'll show you." He said as he snap his fingers. A flash of red, green, blue and purple light went off in the blink of an eye and then the room turned white for a second or two and then everything went quiet. _Him _was gone and boys were nowhere to be seen. The only thing left after the event, were four girls. Their eyes were closed. They were in the same place as the boys and almost looked like them. The only thing different was...them being girls of course.

The one sitting by the window opened her eyes first. Her ocean blue eyes scanned the around the room she stretched. Her head throbbing little.

"W-What the hell happened?" She asked herself. Rubbing her head, she looked to her side and her eyes went wide. A high-pitched scream escaped her throat. She covered her mouth as the others awoke.

"Ahh! W-Who are you people?!" The chestnut-brown hair girl Screamed, covering her mouth after hearing her voice.

"What The..." The Blacked-haired froze when those two words came out of her mouth.

The red eyed one, sat there wide eyed and confused. The same with the blue eyed one.

Soon the room filled with awkwardness, and silence. Then it was all broken by an evil Demonic feminine laugh that led to red and pink smoke filling the room. The girls cough, fanned the smoke away. They ran out of the room and downstairs, only to find the source of the laugh.

At first they thought it was none other than _HIM, _but taking a closer look they saw it was someone else.

"Who the fuck are you?" The green eyed one said, with anger in her voice.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk, is that any way to speak to your Aunt, Butch." The lady who looked like _HIM _said. The girls raised their eyebrow. Everything was just so confusing.

"What the hell is going on?" The red eyed one said, with frustration.

"My little brother must've left you guys hanging, well good thing I'm here." She laughed.

"Just tell us what's going on!" The blue and purple eyed girls said at the said at the same time.

"Fine." She sighed.

"_Him _turned you into girls, and-"

"HE DID WHAT!" All of them yelled, cutting her off.

" It was part of the plan. We turned you boys into girls. You make friends with the girls and once you find their weakness, we destroy them." She said her voice changing Pitches like _HIM. _

They were still stuck on the part where they were turned them into girls. Their eyes were wide and in shock, while their jaw dropped.

"Close your mouths dearies." She told them. They were still in shock, but soon came out...

"WE HAVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE POWERPUFFS!" They yelled in unison.

"Yup, and from now on you'll be known as the _RowdyRuff Girls." _

Their eyes began to twitch...

"**Bri (Brianna),**The Red RRG, and the smartest, & leader of the group." Brick cringed at the sound of his 'New' Name.

**"Bobbi,** The Blue RRG, and the sweet one of the group." Boomer facepalmed, at everything she just said.

"**Bell (****Belladonna), **The Green RRG, and the strongest the group." Butch just plainly hated his name.

"**Blair, **The Purple RRG, and the Combination of the group (except the leader part.)" Blade groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"And I will take care of you, to make sure the plan goes smoothly. You can me Auntie _HER, _when no one is around."

"So what do we call you when someone is around?" Bobbi(Boomer) asked.

"Mom." She said very quickly.

"Okay, 'Mom', I'm Hungry. Fix us some food." Belladonna(Butch) commanded. The others agreeing with her (him).

_Her_ glared at them.

"What? You said, you were our mom. Mom fix their kids food. We're hungry and you are our mom. Do get what I'm saying now." Bri (Brick) said._ HER _glared harder at them.

"Well?What are you waiting for, get to it." Belladonna (Butch) said. The girls (boys) all laughed before jumping on the couch and turning on the TV forgetting all about the situation.

Red and Pink smoke filled the room, knocking the girls (boys) out completely. _HER _smiled, as the smoke began covering her. Once the smoke became transparent, you could see _HER _had transformed into a human being. Long pitch black hair, Obsidian eyes, and an eye glass body. She was wearing a red sweater dress and knee high black boots.

She laughed, as she walked over to the couch. And looked down at them with a wicked smile.

"Sleep well, you got a lot of work to do tomorrow. And by work I mean School." She said, walking over to the door! She opened it and looked over back at the couch, she glared.

"Fix us some food my ass." She hissed lowly, as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her...

* * *

**_~I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? I MISSED YOU GUYS!~_**

**_Finally Finish, with the first chappie. And I hope you liked _****_it. Oh, and I'm sorry it's taking so long to update my stories. I been sick over the past few weeks, because it rained for three days in a row, after school and I have to walk home, so...yeah...anyways..._**

**_My friend KBD99, has cool new story called "What If...", and if you like action, and say for example if you wanna see Godzilla vs. King Kong, then I advise you to read, it's really good. ^_^!_**

**_Okay that's all, I hope this is enough before I can Update again. I just getting over a cold, so it probably take a while. _**

**_Don't forget to review..._**

**_Til Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I Do Not own The RRB's or the PPG's._

_Sorry for the Errors in the Story._


	2. The PPG Meet The New Girls

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The PPG Meet The New Girls**_

The sunlight shined through the window of the blue eyed girl's room. Eyes fluttering open, as he...or in this case she, realize it was morning. Getting out of her (his) bed, stretching and headed for the bathroom. She (He) yawned before closing the door.

_**(Three Minutes Later) **_

"AAAAHHHH!" A loud scream came from the bathroom. The Bathroom door swung open and The Blonde came running out of the bathroom. Finally remembering what happen the day before, she (he) ran down stairs knowing who would be down there.

Jumping off the second to last step, she (he) ran into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Bobbi!" _HER, _or should I say Auntie _HER _cheerfully greeted. _**(A/N: BTW she's in her human form) **_She was making breakfast.

"What. The. Fuck!" Bobbi (Boomer) Yelled, panting a little bit.

"Oh, You remembered."

"How can you forget...THIS!" Bobbi (Boomer) said, frustrated. Gesturing to her (his) body, which was once a boy's but now a girl's body. _HER _ raised her finger up, signaling Bobbi (Boomer) to hush for a moment. Which she (he) obeyed. _HER _seemed to be listening for something.

_**1...2...3...**_

"AAAAAHHHHH!" High pitched screams came from upstairs. Auntie _HER _smiled as she sat a plate of fresh hot breakfast down on the island, and walked toward Bobbi (Boomer).

"Eat Up, I'll go get your Bro...I mean your Sisters." She said walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs.

Bobbi (Boomer), still in disbelief, stood there for a moment. Her (His) eye twitched. Slowly she (he) made her way to the island. Sat and the chair and glared at the food, like it was the reason this was all happening.

She (He) picked the fork up and started to poke the eggs. Putting the fork down, Bobbi (Boomer) stood up and walked to the cabinet to get the syrup for the pancakes.

Before she (he) could sit down, the green, red, and purple eyed girls came running downstairs and into the kitchen.

Bobbi (Boomer) now sitting down, looking up at her (his) Sisters (brothers). _HER _walked into the kitchen.

"Go ahead, hurry up and eat or you're going to go to school hungry." She said before walking out into the living room. The girls (boys) scrunched their eyebrows in confusion.

"School?"

* * *

"Awe! School, don't you just love it." A orange-red headed teen girl with abnormal rosy pink eyes, said as she inhaled the fresh air and then exhaled deeply.

"Only you would love going to school, Bloss." A lime green eyed with wavy ebony black shoulder length hair, teen girl said, with a look of disgust as she looked up at the high-school in front of her.

"Don't be such a sour puss Butters. At least you get to go to gym and they feed you." A brunette with Lilac colored eyes said patting the green eyed teen on her back lightly.

"Yeah, and at least you get to go home at the end of the day." A bubbly blonde with Baby Blue eyes, giggled as she stood beside the grumpy green clad.

"I guess so, I would snap if I had to live here." She laughed.

"Hey, Blaze, Bubbles, Buttercup! Let's Go already!" The red head screamed at them from the top step of the Pokey-Oaks high-school.

"Alright, we're coming. Jeez." The lime green eyed girl known as Buttercup said. The three teens walked up the steps, meeting the red head before going inside. Walking down the hall side by side, they made their way to their lockers. Separating from each other.

The Bubbly Blonde named Bubbles, skipped over to her locker.

"Hey, Bubbles." A girl about the same age as her, greeted as she walked pass.

"Hi!" She said before opening her locker. When she closed her locker the bell rung.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

This signaled it was time for First period. She skipped off to the to stairs, but before she could, she accidentally bumped into somebody, making both of them fall on their rear ends. Bubbles let out a little 'eep', when she hit the ground.

"Hey, watch where the fuck you're going." Someone growled. To her it sounded like Buttercup, but when she looked up it was some one else.

It was a girl with long ebony black hair, that was spiky at the end. Her bangs covered her right eye, which were forest green. And she was wearing a grey T-shirt, with belted white denim shorts and grey and white Nike high-top trainers. Also she had a grey cashmere beanie on and Two rubber bracelets on her right wrist with a Titanium Bracelet Strap Watch on her left.

"I-I'm sorry." She said getting. When she was up on her feet, she tried to lend a hand to the girl, who she had never seen before. But sadly, she rudely declined. Glaring at the bubbly blonde, she angrily walked off while dusting herself off.

"O-Okay..." She said to herself. She bent down to pick up her stuff.

" You need some help?" A voice asked, Bubbles saw someone pick up a one of her books. She looked up and saw a girl with ocean blue eyes and long golden blonde hair, that was in a low ponytail and curly on the bottom has it hung over her shoulder. She wore a teal shirt that said 'I'm not a fucking princess I'm the QUEEN', grey denim jeans with a teal blue belt and teal blue Converse all-star high-tops. A teal blue heart pendent around her neck, with an Adventure time rubber bracelet and pearl grey bracelets on her left arm and Two rubber bracelets with a Nixion rubber chrono watch on the other. A blue snap-back dangled off her pants, since it was hooked on her belt loop.

A smile was plastered on her face, has she handed her back the book.

"T-Thanks." Bubbles said, as she took the book back. Seconds later, Bubbles and the girl who help her, finished picking the books up.

"Thanks again for helping me." Bubbles thanked as she stuffed some books into he bag.

"No proabs. I-I was actually wondering if you could help me out." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sure." Bubbles said, smiling.

"What is it?" She asked, as the two started side-by-side.

"Well...I'm new here, and kinda don't know where anything is, and you seem like a nice person and I was wondering if you could help me?" She asked, hoping for a good answer.

"You're new?" Bubbles asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl nodded.

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Bo..." She mumbled.

"Um..I-I can't hear you..." Bubbles said.

"Bobbi, Bobbi Love." She said.

" But you can call me BB." She said, as the two made a sudden stop.

"So will you help?" She said asked.

"Sure, umm, it's almost time for first period, do you know what your first class is?" She quickly said. Bobbi took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. When she unfolded, the halls became half-way empty.

"Home-economics?" She questioned, rising her eyebrow. Bubbles giggled.

"I have that class too." Bobbi looked at her in disbelief for quick moment, but soon that expression turned into small smile.

"That's awesome." Bobbi said laughing a little.

"Come on, The class is right here. Lucky for us huh..." Bubbles said guiding the way, as soon as they stepped inside the class room the bell rung.

Bubbles quickly walked over to her seat. While Bobbi talk to the teacher. Bobbi manage, to convince the teacher to let her sit by Bubbles. When she came and sat next to her. A smile came on Bubbles face.

_"Okay students today we are going learn to make something sweet..."_

* * *

_"Okay, everyone quiet down please." _a feminine voice said as the students began to quiet down the chit-chat and laughter.

"Now today, We are doing what I like to call ODS, or in other words **O**ut**D**oor **S**cience." She said, saying each word as she wrote it out in chalk on the black board. Some students cheered, not for the Science part, but the Outdoors part. Others groaned not wanting to go out in the humid hot air, to 'explore nature.'

The teacher started to tell the class the rules when they were outside and the consequences of what would happen if rules were not followed.

"...and lastly your partners are the your neighbors sitting next to you." She said, as everyone turned their heads to see who was next to them, Some people groaned, some sounded exciting and some didn't even care.

"Now get your stuff and line outside by the wall." She said grabbing a clipboard and standing by the door waiting, so she could check off names.

_"So I guess your my partner..." _ A certain read head said as she got her stuff together.

"You sound surprise." a girl with blood red eyes replied.

"No, its not that I'm surprise, its that I never seen you around before." She said, as they walked side by side, toward the door.

"That's because today's my first day here, at this school." She said smirked. The red-head giggled.

"The names Brianna. Brianna Love, but you can call me Bri." The blood red eyed girl introduce as the stop in the line.

"Blossom. Blossom Utonium." The red with rosy pink eyes said. She shook Brianna's hand, and that's when she noticed the rubber bracelets she had on one wrist.

"Wow, lot of bracelets." Blossom laughed, noticing what Brianna was wearing.

She had on a Hot pink tank top that had the words (in bold black) '**That Shit Cray**' with white short shorts and Osiris NYC 83 Pink Blacklight Skate Shoes, you could see her low cut pink and black striped socks a little. She had a necklace that was a panda head with pink glasses on and a pink bow, and the panda head was outlined with pink. She had a sliver ring on her right hand, finger. On her left wrist she had about six rubber bracelets on. One in black that said _'Your Argument Is Invalid' _in white bold letters. another the same color that said '_Hakuna Matata' _She also had on a adventure time rubber bracelet and an 'I heart Boobies' Bracelet, and a small rubber on that said 'Zap' in hot pink and sliver color. The last one was an Dark hot pink bracelet that said '**Bacon=BFF**'. That one made Blossom giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" Brianna said, raising an eyebrow at her. Blossom looked and saw Bri was playing with white straw fedora that had black band around it.

"Oh, nothing.' Blossom replied. Brianna was about to saw something, but the teacher beat her to it an started talking first.

"Alright, get with your partners, so we can go. The quicker you are the more time we have." She said as she began walking down hall, students walking side by side behind her.

...

Minutes later the class was out in the field listening to the teachers instructions. When she finished the students separated with their partner and started doing the assignment.

Brianna and Blossom were sitting down on the ground, examining a tree, and it's soil.

"So, what brings you to this little place called, Townsville?"Blossom asked, as she wrote something down on a her worksheet. Bri just shrugged her shoulders...

"My Dad, decided that we needed to make a change, and next thing we knew, we were in Townsville living with our Aunt." Brianna said, doing the same as Blossom did.

It was silent, until they finish writing, then they started chit chatting again. They seemed to be getting along really well, like they were childhood friends. When they finished with the tree, they moved some where else, exploring what they could in the field, of the high school, just like the other students were doing.

And this went on until the period was over...

* * *

RRRIIINNNGGG!

The sound of classroom doors opening and the high-school student voices and laughter filled the halls. Two Brunettes walked down the hall together, talking to each other. As they walked to their lockers. One took her phone out of her jean pocket, when she felt it vibrate. She sucked her teeth, which grabbed the other girls attention.

"What's the matter, something stuck in your teeth?" She chuckled. The other girl giggled a little bit.

"No, it's him again, he keeps texting me, and won't leave me alone." She said her eyes and putting her phone back in her pocket.

They were in front of their lockers, the green eyed girl said something.

"I don't know why you won't let me take care of him for you." She took books out of her bag, only to stuff more in.

"..Because I don't want to hear Blossom lecture you. And I know you don't want that either."

"So why don't you just, take care of him then? Remember Blaze, you're a PowerPuff too." She said closing her locker and zipping up her Back-Pack.

"Buttercup, I'm not even going to answer that because you know the answer to that." She said closing her bag and locker, and then turned to the girl known as Buttercup.

"You're no fun." Buttercup pouted at her, for denying her suggestions.

"Since when did beating somebody to the pulp, Fun."

"Since wrestling was invented." Buttercup said, sticking her tongue at her.

"I hate you..." Blaze said walking off.

"...Love you too." Buttercup said, following her.

* * *

2nd period started and the teacher started to do roll call.

"Eric."

"Here."

"Kris."

"Here!"

"Lil..." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. One of the students that was near the door got up and answered it.

When the door was opened, a girl walked in. Her hair was chest-nut brown and her eyes were a royal purple. She wore a black thin long sleeve shirt with a big white heart front print on it. And skinny fit jeans, that had a wrinkle effect to them, with black suede ballet flats and a Large Violet Bicycle Bracelet, and a 'You Mad' Rubber Bracelet, the two bracelets on the opposite arm of each other. And crystal studded earrings with a black necklace that said 'AARRGHHHHH' around her neck. She walked over to the teacher with a black and purple hat in her hand that said 'I heart Haters.'

The teacher and her talked for a little while, before he sent her to her seat. She had a bored expression on her face as she walked down the aisle of her row. She sat down next to a with forest green eyes and the expression as she did.

...

a few minutes later, the students were paired up in groups for the assignment they had to do.

The teacher was at one of the tables, introducing the two new students, to two the students who they were paired up with.

"Blaze. Buttercup. These are the new students, Blair and Belladonna." Blaze smiled, and said hi softly, to the two on the opposite side of the table of her. Buttercup just sat there.

"I want you to show them, how things are suppose be done." He gesturing to the work that was on the table.

"I'm trusting you. Hopefully the three won't be a handful." He said, muttering the last part to Blaze. Buttercup looked at the teacher as he walked, she had confused expression her face.

The girl with the forest green eyes, also known as Belladonna. Set her head down, not wanting to do anything beyond this point. She closed her eyes for a minute, only to be poked with a pencil, by the royal purple eyed girl, now known as Blair.

Belladonna shooed her away, mumbling 'leave me alone.' Blair poked her again this time with her finger.

"Stop." She mumbled. Blair poked her one last time. She groaned, and sat up.

"What?" She asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing." She said, looking back at Bell.

"Then why are you poking me?"

"So you can do your work." Blair said scooting the worksheet over to her. Belladonna growled lowly at her. And Blair just smiled.

"Are you two sisters?" Blaze asked, as she twirled the pencil in her hand. Blair looked at her and nodded her head. Blaze opened her mouth only to be interrupted, by the sound of paper ripping.

All three girls turned their heads to Belladonna, who held a worksheet that had been ripped in half.

"Oops..." She said setting it down the table, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Wha-How did...Why?" Blair asked, looking at the poor ripped paper.

"It was by accident..." Belladonna said, poking one half of it.

"What were you doing?" Blair asked.

"Reading it..." She said, looking up at her sis. A little snicker came from Buttercup,as she tried not to laugh out loud, so she wouldn't get in trouble. Blaze giggled a little a bit, as both watched the two sisters arguing over what happened to the ripped piece of paper.

* * *

_**I'M. FINALLY. FINISHED. **_

_**This chapter took forever. And the cause of that is, Major Writer's Block. And I'm sorry for not updated for a very Looonnggg time. Everytime I tried to think of something, I just kept getting brain farts. My Brain just didn't want to cooperate with me. Again I'm Sorry, and will try to update my stories as fast as I can over the summer. **_

_**And Also, My new FFnet. Friend Hige-Wolf's Rain has a story called the 'PPGZ', and I would love for you to go check it out, read and leave a review and stuff like that. Yup! ^_^!**_

_**^.^! I have a question for you! I wanna know who your favorite actor (or actress) is and what is the last movie you have seen them in?**_

_**My Favorite movie actor is Johnny Depp. And the last Movie I seen him in is 'CryBaby'. Kinda of a weird Movie, but I liked it. **_

_**Okay That's it for now, I'm going to see if I can work on another story, hopefully I will have some good ideas, wish me luck! And once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**_

_**Don't Forget To Review...**_

_**Till Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I Do not own the RRB or the PPG,Just the plots and my characters._

_Sorry for the errors through out the story._


End file.
